


In Sickness & In Health

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Harry, comfort Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you in any condition<br/>And under any circumstance"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis takes care of his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness & In Health

**Author's Note:**

> I can't just not right fluff I swear.

Louis muttered under his breath as the door shut behind him. The day was finally over and he was more than happy to be heading home and out of the cold. Sure, he loved making videos, but not when it was fucking freezing temperatures outside. The heat was on full blast in the car and Louis was grateful for that as he stared out the windows at the fans screaming at the car. He smiled slightly; he always loved their devoted fans that came out even in the frigid temperatures. He and all the boys knew they would be nothing without them and were grateful for everything they did. He just wished management would give them a little more time to sign autographs and talk to them. For them, it may be the only time they ever see them and the last thing they wanted was to disappoint any of their fans.

Louis smiled slightly again when he turned onto the familiar streets he knew so well. The car stopped in front of his house and Louis sighed. 

“Thanks mate.” He said before getting out.  
  
He shut the door behind him and looked at the house for a moment before walking up the front and into his home. He kicked off his shoes by the door and hung his jacket up before stepping further in his house. Everything was as he left it. It had a lived in feel; it felt like home. Louis loved it.  
  
Louis turned the corner to the living room and smiled slightly at the lump on his couch. He walked over and leaned down, kissing a hot forehead.  
  
“When did you get in?”  
  
“Five minutes ago.” The scratchy voice replied.

“I’m going to run you a bath and make you a cuppa.” 

Louis kissed the mop of hair again before heading upstairs. He was still wearing his jumper, but he was quickly warming up from the heat in his house. He went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, starting the water and feeling it to make sure it wasn’t too hot. When it was the right temperature, he set the plug in and got up, going back downstairs.  
  
“Love.” He said softly. “Come on.”

 He went back upstairs and into the bathroom, turning around and smiling at the love of his life. He helped strip down out of the clothes before helping him into the tub.

“Is it okay?”  
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
“Good.” Louis leaned forward, kissing his nose. “I’m going to make you a cuppa you just relax.”

 Louis went back downstairs and made him a cup. He took it back upstairs carefully, not wanting to spill any, and went back into the bathroom. He smiled at the other leaning back, knees poking out of the water, head thrown back and eyes closed. He opened his eyes and smiled at Louis.

“Here babe.” Louis said.

Louis smiled endearingly as he watched the other relax with his cuppa and warm bath. He sat on the edge of the tub just watching his love sip his cuppa and relax.

 “Feeling any better?” Louis asked softly.

 “No.”

Louis sighed. “Dip your head back, I’ll wash your hair.”

He waited until his head was tilted back before grabbing a bucket and dumping water on his hair. He lathered up his hands and massaged the shampoo into his hair, smiling as he moaned happily.

 “You’re so good to me.” He mumbled sleepily.

Louis just smiled again as he rinsed his hair out. He repeated the process with conditioner before placing the bucket down.

“Love, you’re turning pruny. I think it’s time to get out of the tub.”

 Louis drained the tub and helped him up, wrapping him in a towel and kissing his nose. He followed Louis into their bedroom and sat on the bed as Louis found him some clothes. As he got dressed, Louis stripped out of his own clothes and changed before climbing into the bed and pulling his love into his arms.

 “Sleep. Hopefully you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Mm. I hope so.” He mumbled sleepily.  
  
Louis kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Harry.”  
  
“I love you too, Lou. Thanks for taking care of me.” Harry said before drifting off to sleep.

 “In sickness and in health.” Louis whispered before following him into dreamland.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are so lovely. Thank you for reading. xx
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter! :) http://twitter.com/jessx0418


End file.
